MagmaClan
MagmaClan, Clan of the forever-burning warriors MagmaClan is a medium-sized clan that lies on the base of a volcano. Since the volcano is just behind to the clan, sometimes ashes float down. This is why dens' entrances are not facing the volcano, but facing the camp's entrance. This allows to let cool air enter the dens and keep the ashes out, with some help of the wind. The cats of this clan are resisitant against the heat, but weak against the cold. It is somehow common for the kits to have weak fevers the first days of birth...Trying to reduce that, the nursey is located not so close to the volcano, in the farest den, which is the most protected... The clan is usually not attacked because of the temperature. Enemies oftenly retire! They can get serious fevers, can go insane or get burned easily, all thanks to the heat. Though, there is something rare about the clan cats. You see, all the cats on the clan are warm colored, this means that their fur is some color on the fire palette. (You can see part of the palette here). Cats from the cold color palette are rarely accepted in the clan. Eye color doesn't matter! This clan's diet is based on lizards, finches, ground squirrels and mice. The territory has small caverns (used as dens), hot springs (used for relaxing and medical problems) and some vegetation, like weeds, bushes and small trees, which prey usually hide in. MagmaClan's members are feirce in battle, attacking the enemies by surprise. Their paws grip prefectly on the rocks, making their jumps steadier and longer. Their claws are a little bit sharper than other cats because they spend time filing them at the volcanic rocks. A prophecy says that a cat which eyes glow full of fire and leaves pawprints of lava will lead the clan to it's greatest victory. Thought it's only a prophecy.... What do you say? This clan is owned by Wisteria. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! Allegiances Leader Blazestar- Strong, warm, tall, responsible, quiet , beautiful, intelligent, fierce and patient she-cat with orange fur, dark orange and maroon stripes on her back and amber eyes. Her fur also has some white spots and the tip of her tail is black. (Wisteria) Deputy Scorchfur - Fluffy, short-haired, generally calm, dark ginger tabby and dark gray tabby she-cat with one white paw, a short, fluffy tail, and dark blue, almost black, eyes. (Leia) Apprentice; Dawnpaw Medicine cat Lighteyes - Calm, methodical, quiet, dark brown and gray she-cat with a white face and paws, soft fur, and bright yellow eyes. (Leia) Warriors Eclipsefur- Small, hyper, fast, understanding, friendly and fluffy she-cat with black fur, white swirls and grey eyes. (Wisteria) Apprentice: Woodpaw '' Ashpool- Medium-sized, strong, muscular, careless and obedient tom with light grey fur and brown eyes. (Wisteria) ''Mate: Flowerclaw Apprentice: Foxpaw Embersight- Tall, energetic, calm, funny, cool, hard-working white tom with red eyes. (Wisteria) Apprentice: Flamepaw Shadowface - Quiet, sleek, creamy-white tom with a mottled gray face, slightly long fur, and pale green eyes. (Leia) Apprentice; Duskpaw Apprentices Woodpaw- Small, happy, cheerful, understanding, gentle and delicate she-cat with brown fur and green eyes. (Wisteria) Mentor: Eclipsefur Flamepaw - Orange tabby tom with deep green eyes, very loyal, yet reserved to strangers. (Bird) Mentor: Embersight Foxpaw- Small, calm, friendly, fluffy, caring and fast she-cat with reddish fur with white tip of the tail and hazel eyes. Mentor: Ashpool Dawnpaw - Determined, fiery, reckless, dark yellowish-cream tom with black paws, ears, and tail, a white streak on his face, and bright blue eyes. (Leia) Mentor; Scorchfur Duskpaw - Shy, quiet, a bit of a pushover, dark gray, dark brown, and dark ginger tom with white paws, small ears, and dark amber eyes. (Leia) Mentor; Shadowface Queens Flowerclaw: Protective, affectionate, respectful, slow and pretty she-cat with light orange fur and purple eyes. (Wisteria) Mate: Ashpool Silverflame - Slender, gentle, kind, friendly, dark silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a slightly lighter chest and underbelly, black paws, and hazel eyes. Expecting an unnamed tom's kits. (Leia) Kits Sunkit- Playful, protective, respectful, cute, obedient and fast she-kit with yellow fur and brown eyes. Mother: Flowerclaw ''(Wisteria) Dustkit- Lazy, affectionate, slow and careless tom with yellow fur with white spots and purple eyes. ''Mother: Flowerclaw '' (Wisteria) Elders: None yet Former members Rocktooth- Small, grumpy, annoyed she-cat with black stripes, white fur and grey eyes. Died from natural causes. Mother of: Eclipsefur Magmastar- Tall, handsome, responsible tom with dark orange fur, yellow stripes and amber eyes. Used to be the leader of MagmaClan. Died from poisoning. ''Father of: Blazestar Smokepelt- Medium-sized, caring, sweet she-cat with grey fur and ice blue eyes. Was the clan's first medicine cat. Died from slipping and falling down a sharp cliff. Roleplaying: Blazestar sat alone in her den. The warm breeze danced around the clan, the grey clouds rolled over the dark sky, covering the top of the volcano. In the distance, the sound of playing kits and busy warriors filled everyone's ears. The leader was currently eating a small finch Ashpool brought earlier. She carefully plucked out the feathers and dug her fangs on it's side, taking out a chunk of fresh meat. .... Eclipsefur playfully tackled Woodpaw. Her apprentice screeched in surprise, but soon laughed and wriggled out of her grasp. "Pay more attention to your surrounding. By the way, you should have seen your poor face!" Eclipsefur laughed. Woodpaw soon joined in THE CAKE IS A LIE! 16:31, December 30, 2014 (UTC Flamepaw watched the camp from the apprentices den. 17:24, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunkit wobbled around, stopping by her brother "I am a warrior! Prepare to be defeated, my opponent!" And with that, she pounced on Dustkit, who was peacefully resting on the top of a small boulder. He hissed and clawed Sunkit's shoulders, making her yelp and run off to their mother. .... Flowerclaw grabbed her terrified kit by the scruff and placed her in between her frontal paws, licking her little head with her rough, pink tongue. "There, there... You know you shouldn't pounce on your brother when he's resting. At least warn him!" She scolded "But mother! I did warned him! He just didn't listen!" Sunkit whined "Try yelling next time." Flowerclaw purred sweetly. .... Woodpaw noticed Flamepaw looking at the camp from their den. She scanned the area and ran towards him, pushing up his front left shoulder "Get up! Come play with us!" She meowed. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 17:41, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw blinked, then shrugged, "All right." He meowed. 17:44, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Woodpaw cheered, walking out of the apprentice den. "Hey, Eclipsefur! Flamepaw wants to play too!" She yelled at her. .... Eclipsefur nodded, dashing towards the duo of apprentices and pinning them down, one in each frontal paw. "Think fast!" She hissed. Woodpaw raked her mentor's belly softly. "Good!" Eclipsefur meowed and placed her free paw on Flamepaw. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 17:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw blinked, and tried to kick her off as softly as he could. 18:14, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Eclipsefur got off him and laid down on the ground. "I'm going to rest a bit. You two can join, if you want..." She said. Woodpaw saw this and joined, resting her head on her mentor's neck. They both left a spot for Flamepaw. ... Ashpool walked into the camp with a dead mouse hanging from his mouth. Foxpaw trailed behind him, with another mouse. They both threw the prey at the fresh kill pile and padded off into different directions. "Hey, guys." Foxpaw meowed, sitting next to the two resting cats. (BTW. I'm adding another warrior. You can tell me in the Talk page who you want to be Flamepaw's mentor :3 ) THE CAKE IS A LIE! 18:38, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Ah I'm cool with whoever) Flamepaw mewed, "I'm going to take a walk." He got up, and walked to the camp entrance. 18:48, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Okay. Be careful!" Eclipsefur meowed. Foxpaw yawned "Isn't it a bit too dark to go for a walk..?" She asked "Well, you already know him." Woodpaw replied, licking her paw. "Oh, alright..." Foxpaw sighed, looking at the nearby volcano. "Have you ever wondered how does the lava looks like when it's midnight?" She asked again. "Must be beautiful. Lighting up the dark night sky... You have to agree it must be a beauty... And we just go sleep in our dens and sleep!" Eclipsefur rolled her eyes playfully. "I wi-" In that moment, the leader interrumped her. "We used to go up there every eight moons... True, it's beautiful... Maybe I can take you all one day..?" Blazestar asked "Really!? Oh, that would be wonderful!" The trio of resting cats meowed all together. THE CAKE IS A LIE! ---- Flamepaw walked around outside the camp, and looked up at the volcano. 19:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, I think it's enough for this day. Goodnight." Blazestar meowed and walked off. "She's right. Well, see you tomorrow!" Eclipsefur nodded, getting up and walking off too. The two apprentices looked at eachother. "Rest?" Woodpaw asked "Yup!" Foxpaw nodded and they padded off together. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 20:20, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw soon returned, and walked into the apprentices den. 21:37, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Foxpaw and Woodpaw were both in their nests, curled up and already asleep peacefully. The temperature cooled down a little, but it was still burning for normal cats. Inside the volcano, the lava bubbled furiously, lighting up the sky. It looked pretty with the moon and stars all mixed up. For one of the only few times, there was absolute peace and quiet in the entire camp... THE CAKE IS A LIE! 00:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw curled up and went to sleep. 17:47, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Foxpaw growled in her sleep. She was running as fast as she could between rose bushes. The thorns got stuck in her fur, but even if it hurted, her legs continued sprinting away aimlessly. Maybe the she-cat got scared, maybe she was running away from something. Every cat from the clan was also there, jumping from rock to rock, trying to gain speed. Though they looked older... Suddenly, Foxpaw heard a desesperate yowl of fear. "Foxtail, watch out!" The voice cried out. It sounded like Dustkit's voice, but deeper... All Foxpaw could do was look around before getting tackled and pinned down. .... Woodpaw shook her friend violently, trying to wake her up from the nightmare she was having. "Foxpaw! Wake up, you're scaring me!" She yowled, biting her friend's frontal leg gently. The sleeping feline shot up, eyes wide open. "Hey! Oh, thank Starclan! I thought you were going to die!" Woodpaw sighed happily "I- I'm alright..." Foxpaw meowed between pants. "I had the craziest nightmare ever. Everybody was there, jumping around and running!" She falled on the ground with exhaustion. Woodpaw looked down at the her for a second and nodded, getting up and pawing her other denmate, Flamepaw. "Hey, Flamepaw... Are you awake?" THE CAKE IS A LIE! 18:10, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw didn't answer after a minute, then he blinked open his eyes, and murmured, "I am now." 18:58, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Woodpaw stepped back "Sorry for that. We were going to the hot springs before anyone woke up. Want to join us?" She asked ... Foxpaw got up, padding towards the den's entrance. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 19:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw sighed, and nodded, "Sure, why not." 01:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Woodpaw nodded happily and helped the tom up. ... Foxpaw was already on her way to the hot springs. She could hear Woodpaw talling her to please slow down. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 01:26, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw followed the two she-cats. 01:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Once there, Foxpaw lunged towards the steaming hot water. She sighed happily as her back muscles stopped getting stiff. "This is wonderful! You both should try it!" She purred. Her reddish fur floated gently on the water. ... "You bet we will!" Woodpaw said seconds before falling into the water. "Hey, it isn't that bad!" The she-cat purred too, closing her eyes. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 01:35, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Flamepaw narrowed his eyes, and muttered, "I'm good right now." 01:37, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Woodpaw nodded at the tom and decided to sit in a corner of the spring. She opened her eyes and glared at the cave's entrance. The burning sun rised beautifully over the horizon, slowly lighting up everything in it's way. She could hear the cats yawning and snoring, but that didn't seem to bother her. "You know, I've always wondered what lies over this clan's territory. Must be a strange, yet dangerous world!" Her voice echoed softly around the small cave they were in. ... Foxpaw stood silent for a minute or so. Then she spoke "True... It's also wonderful how we've settled down here. Who would guess that it would be just behind a volcano?" She asked. "Not me!" Woodpaw laughed and smiled at her. "Oh, you." Foxpaw smiled at her friends. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 12:45, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Silverflame snored softly as she slept. Meanwhile, Scorchfur was sound asleep, her dreams full of a silver cat playing around with her as if they were both kits without a care in the world. 00:12, February 4, 2015 (UTC)